Permíteme recordarte
by Lucy030302
Summary: Percy no recuerda nada. Solo tiene una única certeza, que conoce a esa chica rubia que lo mira con rencor y dolor en sus ojos. Todos le dicen que es un héroe, que se ha enfrentado a Cronos y Gea, pero las historias de sus aventuras le resultan tan extrañas como todo lo demás. Annabeth ha decidido dejar atrás su vida con Percy, está dispuesta a no hacer nada para que él la recuerde
1. chapter 1

Mirarla le provocaba un intenso dolor de cabeza y pequeños pinchazos en el corazón. Percy sentía que debía acordarse de ella, pero cuando intentaba evocar un mínimo recuerdo, la vista se le nublaba y parecía que el mundo estuviera viniéndose abajo.

No entendía por qué, pero había algo en esa chica de ojos grises que hacía que su respiración se acelerara, que las manos empezaran a sudarle y que su corazón intentara salirse de su pecho.

Llevaba tres semanas así, tres semanas desde que había despertado en una cabaña que no conocía, en un lugar que no conocía y con personas alrededor que juraban que era un héroe, cuyos nombres tampoco era capaz de decir.

Percy solo tenía un par de certezas sobre su vida anterior a esa mañana. Era un semidiós y su padre era Poseidón, uno de los tres grandes. Y que conocía de algo a Annabeth, la cual no daba indicios de querer tan siquiera mirarle.

Quirón, el centauro que dirigía el campamento, le había asegurado, tras haber tenido una charla bastante tensa con él, que poco a poco recuperaría sus recuerdos. Percy no estaba muy seguro de ello, y ya empezaba a desesperarse.

Todos en aquel campamento parecían conocerle a la perfección, y cada vez que pasaba por al lado de algún campista, este lo miraba con una expresión que Percy no sabía descifrar, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo perdían.

Y claro, luego estaba Annabeth.

Ella se pasaba el día entrenando o encerrada en su cabaña realizando bocetos que más tarde acabarían arrugados y tirados a la papelera.

La pobre chica no entendía nada, y para una hija de Atenea, no entender era la mayor de las torturas. Y es que tal vez Percy no recordara nada, pero Annabeth se percataba de cómo la miraba siempre que creía que ella no se daría cuenta.

A pesar de todo, ya había sufrido demasiado. Por una vez en su vida, Annabeth se había rendido.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuando Percy despertó esa mañana, de nuevo con la imagen de Annabeth en su mente, y con la sensación de que debía acordarse de ella; no pudo reprimir sus impulsos, que lo llevaron directamente al lugar donde sabía sin lugar a dudas que podría encontrar a la chica.

En efecto, allí estaba, entrenando en la arena mientras el sol se asomaba por el claro cielo de verano. Era temprano y los campistas aún estaban duchándose o desayunando, cosa que Percy agradeció en silencio.

Observó a Annabeth durante unos minutos, viendo como se movía con soltura al golpear los maniquíes, prediciendo cada movimiento que ella haría, casi como si llevara toda la vida combatiendo a su lado, un pinchazo le recorrió la sien tras este último pensamiento.

-Deja de mirarme.

Percy se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Annabeth y tragó saliva con fuerza cuando la figura de la rubia se volvió nítida ante sus ojos. Pequeñas gotas de sudor le bajaban por el cuello, internándose en su camiseta naranja, y parte de sus rizos se escapaban de la gomilla que intentaba retenerlos. Esa idea de Annabeth le fue tan familiar que por poco se desmaya allí mismo.

-¿Vas a decir algo? Porque si no vas a hacerlo, te invito a que te vayas.

Él tragó saliva de nuevo y la miró a los ojos, gris y verde conectados de nuevo después de interminables días. Annabeth tuvo que reprimir un sollozo, evitó con suerte que Percy viera como sus ojos se empañaban.

-Tú y yo, ¿nos conocíamos?

-Tanto como conocías a cualquier campista más.

Tal vez esa no fuera la respuesta que Percy esperaba, pero tampoco esa era la vida con la que Annabeth soñaba tras la guerra.

-Siento que te conozco de algo más.

-Probablemente tengas tan vacío el cerebro que te está jugando malas pasadas. No nos conocíamos, a penas habíamos hablado un par de veces. Ahora si me permites, me gustaría entrenar.

Tras esto se dio la vuelta, y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el verano llegara a su fin.

Percy no lo notó, ni eso ni como ella le dijo adiós en un susurro, no refiriéndose a ese momento, sino a toda su vida entera, a los planes que habían hecho, a Nueva Roma y a la parte de su corazón que él aún llevaba consigo, y que probablemente no pudiera recuperar jamás.


	3. Capítulo 3

Percy había hecho tres intentos más de entablar una conversación con Annabeth, cada uno había terminado de la misma forma que el primero. Con ella llorando a sus espaldas y con una nueva decepción por parte del chico.

Más él no había perdido la oportunidad de preguntar a cualquier campista que veía sobre su relación con la chica antes de perder la memoria. Y seguramente a pedido de Quirón, que pretendía que recuperara la memoria solo, todos le contestaban con evasivas y miradas bajas. Percy sabía que había algo que no le estaban contando, y que deseaba averiguar.

Por otra parte, no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba con Annabeth. No podía mirarla sin que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas y su corazón golpeara su pecho con fuerza. Soñaba con ella, y cuando despertaba lo único que podía recordar era la sensación suave de haberla tenido cerca.

Su memoria no había progresado nada. Todo le parecía tan nuevo como antes, y había empezado a desquitar su rabia con los maniquíes de la arena de entrenamiento justo cuando esta se quedaba vacía por la noche.

Y justo de noche, tras destrozar un par de maniquíes, escuchó la voz de la rubia de sus sueños. Annabeth hablaba por mensaje Iris con una chica cuyas facciones estaban ligeramente difuminadas por el mensaje. El pelo castaño le caía en porciones desiguales sobre la cara y colgaban de él plumas de distintos colores que ella no paraba de tocar mientras hablaba.

-Estaremos allí mañana mismo, aguanta Annabeth.

-Ya no puedo, Piper.

Piper, como Annabeth la había llamado, se mordió el labio y suspiró pesadamente. Miró a la rubia con una capa de dolor teñida en sus ojos y le susurró algo que Percy no pudo escuchar.

Annabeth estaba sentada en el porche de su cabaña, mientras que él estaba escondido tras esta, de forma que sabía que ella no podría verlo, pero si al contrario.

-No desesperes. Podremos con esto Annabeth.

Esta solo asintió y se despidió de su amiga con una mano mientras que con la otra se secaba las lágrimas que llevaban deslizándose por su rostro desde que la conversación había empezado.

Mientras, aún detrás de la cabaña, Percy se apoyó el la pared, sintiéndose más mareado que nunca. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y justo cuando la chica cerraba la puerta de la cabaña 6 con sigilo, este se dejó caer al suelo, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo más que nunca que debía averiguar qué era ese sentimiento de calidez que le invadía cuando miraba a Annabeth.

Pensó que quizás al día siguiente pudiera averiguar algo, tenía el presentimiento de que la llegada de Piper podría cambiar las cosas, con un poco de suerte, podría escuchar más conversaciones a escondidas de ambas chicas mientras la antes mencionada estuviera en el campamento.


End file.
